


Eyez on You

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Secret Relationship [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Looking at your eyes, my world collapsed on your eyes
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Secret Relationship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920151
Kudos: 24





	Eyez on You

It started around 2013 or 2014? Moonbin can't remember much. His memories about trainee days are too many and too hazy. But that particular day, he remembers. The day they brought Eunwoo to enter the basement of Fantagio building. That's when Moonbin can't tear his eyes on the new boys. Dongmin ends up being his schoolmate who wakes up and goes to school together. Dongmin became the center of school’s attention and Moonbin ended up being his admirer too. But it's all hidden perfectly because both goals are debut, no time for romance, moreover romance with fellow trainees. Male trainee.

The start of their (secret) relationship was way more fun. It was after Fantagio scandal which shaken all Astro member. The first thing Moonbin did after everything starts to picks up is confessing. When the scandal broke, he is sure there is a probability their group will collapse. He promised himself if Astro is still intact he should confess, he doesn't know if there will be any problems after that. So he confessed. In the last night before they moved out dorm. 

Moonbin has spent countless times sleeping on Eunwoo’s bed. It's a rare opportunity where the dorm is empty. Moonbin goes out first after his group practice with Sanha. The later stay behind with Jinjin and Rocky in the vocal class. Myungjun is off to his personal schedule and Eunwoo is beside him reading his script. 

“Dongmin-ah. Remember when I confessed to you?” Eunwoo closed his script and swift his positioning so he leaned on his elbow. “Why so sudden?”

“Because it's exactly in this position in our old room,”

Eunwoo laughs and flops himself. Eunwoo pulled the blanket for both of them, “Do you want to reenact?” he asked.

Eunwoo can feel how Moonbin breath getting closer and closer. Despite being together for almost 2 years, he still feels the fluttering in his heart. Eunwoo knows hen Moonbin stop just an inch from his ears, “Dongmin-ah. Can you keep a secret?” And if it's actually sexier than the original one, Eunwoo didn’t protest. “Hm?”

“I love you and I would like you to be my boyfriend,” Moonbin is straightforward and he said it slowly, an ASMR type of voice.

“Ok,” 

And that's it, that's how they become together. “Think again, why we are so easy when we become boyfriend. You never ask whether it's sincere or not. What is the reason I love you, and you simply said yes? The only thing you elaborate on is how you want this relationship to be secret and obviously, I want it to be secret too because of our nature. But it's so easy,”

“Remember when I bought out to keep our relationship hidden?”

“Yeah. You are too good for the world,”

Eunwoo laugh at that, Gaze to the ceiling on his room, “At first, I thought you feel ashamed to have me as your boyfriend,”

“There is no such thing like that,” Eunwoo hurriedly replied.

Moonbin chuckled, “I know. You don't want to burden the other members,”  
“Yeah. because if they know, they will have the rules to keep it secret from the outside world. And if they accidentally slipping, they will beat themself because they can't keep it secret,”

“True. It's our relationship, we shouldn't burden the other for the sake of us,”

Eunwoo moves so now they look at each other's eyes, “But say, I do never have an answer for this. Why do you love me? It's almost 2 years, isn't it finally time where I know your reason?”

“I'll tell if you tell me your reason why you just accept me right away,” Eunwoo nods, “Cool,”  
“It was your eyes. The first time we met, I already drown in your eyes. But it's not love at the first sight. It's gradually, the way you look when you are determined to complete the dance routine, the way your eyes crinkle when MJ Hyung and Sanha jokes, and the way you look at me. The more I see the more I know,” Moonbin decreasing their distance until he is an inch apart of Eunwoo, his gaze meets with Eunwoo’s. “My entire world collapsed in your eyes. Because I know it was you, it was you I was looking for. My previous world be gone, the world in your eyes is the only thing on my mind,”

It's Eunwoo habit to kiss Moonbin when they are up closed, “WIll you believe me if I said that was actually me flirting with you?” He said.

Moonbin is taken aback, “What?” Eunwoo laughs, “Yeah. God, I've been in love with you. I have an obsession with you, I want to keep your eyes on me, I want you to look into me. Baby steps, sweetheart, I flirted with you,”

Moonbin laugh and launch to kiss Eunwoo, he makes the other lay on his back while Moonbin devouring his lips from the top of him, “So naughty,”  
Eunwoo cradles his hand into Moonbin cheeks, “It's worth it. You keep your eyes on me,”

Moonbin keeps Eunwoo's hand on his face while he moves his own hand to swift back Eunwoo bang’s. “It is. It keeps my eyes on you and always on you. Don't worry, I will never look at other the same way I look at you,”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess right? Yes, I make it from Moonbin Sanha album song title....  
> I hope you enjoy this story...
> 
> Dont forget to [STREAM BAD IDEA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0oSaCS0_98)
> 
> Till the next fanfic...  
> keep healthy! and wear your mask!!!


End file.
